Kevin Returns (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Kevin Returns (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis Kevin the Sea Cucumber is back and plots revenge on Spongebob to reflect the indirect torture Sponge caused to him onto the Sponge. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Kevin The Sea Cucumber Patrick Star Jeffrey Jellyfish Old Man Jenkins (cameo) Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Old Lady (no lines) Sheldon J. Plankton King Jellyfish Jelly Spotters Paramedics Jellyfish The Story The story begins at Jellyfish Fields, Spongebob is peacefully jellyfishing while Patrick is struggling as usual. Spongebob catches several invasive species of yellow, purple, etc., jellies while Patrick breaks his net made of toilet paper rolls and is stung on all body parts by angry jellies. ' ' PATRICK: Fishpaste! I’ll never be good at jellyfishing! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Maybe, if you wouldn’t try so hard, you could at least catch one. ' ' PATRICK: Stop teasing me! I don’t speak Portuguese! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Sorry ' ' Patrick continues to pout. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Say, how about we have a Jelly Sandwich picnic, will that make you feel better? ' ' PATRICK: Maybe ' ' The two friends go and set up their picnic,.. meanwhile somebody spies on them from afar. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Is somebody looking at us? ' ' PATRICK: I don’t know, can I have my sandwich now? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Ok, ok, save your breath. ' ' They go back to their peaceful activity. Somebody(or people) were looking at them, and they are Kevin The Sea Cucumber and Jeffrey Jellyfish. ' ' KEVIN: Perfect! Got Spongebob right where we can get him! ' ' JEFFREY: Hey! You said we were going to grab Patrick and stuff him into toilets! ' ' KEVIN: We’ll do that after! Spongebob deserves my revenge first! ' ' JEFFREY: You do realize that your Jelly Spotters title was lost over 16 years ago, just get over it. ' ' KEVIN: No! I will not be a loser any longer! This is the first time I stepped outside since then, My mother nags me all the time to wash my clothes and don’t leave my underwear all over the place and I need more nasal spray! ' ' JEFFREY: I think you’re talking nonsense. ' ' KEVIN: I think you’re an idiot and now I think I will make my move, which I will make my move. ' ' The scene jumps to Spongebob finishing his jelly sandwich and Patrick snacking on his Ice Cream dessert. Suddenly, Kevin The Sea Cucumber jumps out of nowhere doing a mating call. Jeffrey then runs like a football linebacker and kidnaps Patrick Star carrying him off to somewhere. ' ' PATRICK: SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Patrick! ' ' KEVIN: Time to hunt me some wabbits! ' ' Spongebob screams and escapes before Kevin could try and capture him with his jellyfishing net. ' ' Kevin chases Spongebob in a zigzag fashion through the entire area of Jellyfish Fields. Spongebob takes his bike and bikes off,.. Kevin takes Old Man Jenkins’ hoverboard. ' ' OLD MAN JENKINS: (sigh),.... the 10 minutes I had with it was nice while it lasted. ' ' Kevin's hoverboard is faster than Spongebob's bike. Spongebob has no choice but to trick his former idol and makes a sharp turn before Kevin could capture him. Kevin doesn’t look where he is steering and falls right into Jellyfish Hole landing in a nest of 69 jellyfish. ' ' KEVIN: Oh uh, hi guys. ' ' All of the angry jellyfish sting Kevin on the butt. ' ' KEVIN: OWWWWW!!!!!! ' ' Spongebob bikes out of Jellyfish Fields and heads to Sandy's treedome and enters the first door and bangs loudly on the second. ' ' SPONGEBOB: SANDY! SANDY! OPEN UP!!! ' ' She finally answers. ' ' SANDY: Spongebob, what are yall doing here? ' ' Spongebob enters and shuts the treedomes glass into the gray cover like it was in “Texas.” ' ' SANDY: Gall darn it Spongebob! Just spill your beans! ' ' SPONGEBOB: I was being uh, uh, chased by Kevin the Sea Cucumber, the former Jelly Spotters idol, and uh Patrick was kidnapped by his idol Jeffrey Jellyfish and uhhh uh, Old Man Jenkins got his hoverboard stolen, and uhhh. ' ' SANDY: Okay, just shut up. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Please help me! ' ' SANDY: Spongebob, you shouldn’t be scared of a skinny pickle with pimples and several jellyfish stings! He's pathetic! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Behind you! ' ' SANDY: Behind me what now? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Aaaaaah! ' ' Sandy turns and is captured by Kevin The Sea Cucumber's powerful jellyfishing net and trapped. He managed to somehow find his way there. ' ' SANDY: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! ' ' KEVIN: You’re next Spongeboob! ' ' SPONGEBOB: AAAAAAAHAHHHHHH!!! ' ' Spongebob books it out of there at the speed of light and heads for The Krusty Krab where Squidward is smelling his lilac and Mr.Krabs is waiting for the right moment for an old lady to fall asleep so he can pickpocket her. He enters. ' ' MR.KRABS: Spongebob? It's your day off that you have once per year. ' ' SQUIDWARD: I’ll grab him and sell him to Brazil. ' ' SPONGEBOB: No don’t! I need help Mr.K! ' ' MR.KRABS: With what? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Kevin The Sea Cucumber is trying to jellyfish me and I don’t know why! ' ' SQUIDWARD: Kevin The Sea Cucumber?! Haha! He's such a loserrrrrr! ' ' MR.KRABS: Mr.Squidward’s right, why are ye running from a loser? ' ' SPONGEBOB: He's trying to jellyfish me! ' ' MR.KRABS: Ugh, why must I always solve ye issues. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Just please talk to him! He's right outside. ' ' Spongebob and Mr.Krabs look outside to see Kevin the Sea Cucumber with a big nose on smelling for Spongebob's scent upgrading him from loser to maniac. ' ' MR.KRABS: Alrighty, lets see what the problem is. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Thank you! ' ' Kevin the Sea Cucumber notices Krabs approach him, Krabs immediately lets his greed take over. ' ' MR.KRABS: Hello I’m Eugene Krabs! Do you want a Krabby Patty and do you want me to have your money? ' ' Spongebob facepalms. ' ' SPONGEBOB: NO!! ' ' KEVIN: Is there a Spongebob you’re captured to go along with it? ' ' MR.KRABS: Arrgh no! What do you take me for, somebody who thinks the customer is right? Always wrong! ' ' Kevin captures Mr.Krabs with his jellyfishing net. ' ' MR.KRABS: Hey pay up for capturing me! ' ' KEVIN: Quiet,.. COME HERE SPONGEBOB! ' ' Spongebob then tries to get Squidward's help. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Help me! ' ' SQUIDWARD: Why? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Don’t you want to hurt him. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Well, I could insult him with names, which I choose to do now. ' ' Spongebob looks satisfied but hears Squidward scream offscreen as he is also captured and with an extra touch, is shown a cringy photo of his teenage self which was just as dorky as Kevin destroying all of Squidward's self-esteem. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh come on! ' ' Spongebob retreats to the back outside where he finds Plankton. ' ' PLANKTON: Hi Spongebob. ' ' SPONGEBOB: AAH! WHAT?! Oh, it's you Plankton. Listen, I don’t care if you’re trying to get the formula, rob money, dance or anything, I just need your help in hiding me from Kevin The Sea Cucumber! ' ' PLANKTON: Why are you trying to hide from the biggest zero ever? That I’m sadly second to. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Use your gadget thingy or what not on him! ' ' PLANKTON: Well I have just made this death ray and I do want to rule the world, so why not get a headstart?! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Well uh.. ' ' Kevin walks outside. Plankton stands against him. ' ' PLANKTON: Meet your doom four-eyes! Muahaha! ' ' Kevin raises his foot. ' ' PLANKTON: Oh wait, no, NO, NO!! NOT THE FOOT!!! ' ' Kevin crushes Plankton with his foot. Plankton also accidentally blasts himself with his death ray. ' ' PLANKTON: Double ouch. ' ' KEVIN: Forget it Spongeloser! Those 16 years in seclusion made me binge watch all of the defense shows on TV, nobody will help you! ' ' SPONGEBOB: I think I need to change my underwear if I live. ' ' Spongebob is then captured at last by the maniac. Spongebob is then taken back to Jellyfish Fields up top Spork Mountain, where he, Sandy, Mr.Krabs and Squidward await a fate to King Jellyfish and his powerful stingers. ' ' KEVIN: At last! It took 16 years! But it's finally here! My justice for all of the torture that happened to me! ' ' SANDY: You are sick! You horrible creature! ' ' MR.KRABS: Yeah!...... You still haven’t paid me my money! ' ' KEVIN: Save your anger for the King. ' ' SQUIDWARD: What king? ' ' SPONGEBOB: King Je.. ' ' KEVIN: King Jellyfish! ' ' Kevin throws a rock at a sleeping King Jellyfish nearby and then hides. The king spots Spongebob, Sandy, Mr.Krabs and Squidward. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh nooooo!! ' ' SQUIDWARD: Stay away! ' ' KING JELLYFISH: Bzz bzz, sting to all, bzz bzzzzzz. ' ' King Jellyfish gets his powerful stingers ready to sting the four into the ninth dimension populated by the Monkey Men. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Guys, before we see a horrible fate to royal stings, I would just like to say, you guys were amazing and always will be, especially you Squidward, for lending me your clarinet to clean my toilet. ' ' SQUIDWARD: I didn’t lend you anything…. And WHAT?! ' ' King Jellyfish points his stinger at Spongebob. Sandy however notices an item,.. Kevin's jellyfish ointment. ' ' SANDY: Stop your highness! Look yall royal eyes or…. Whatever you have…… onto this! ' ' The King Jellyfish decides to out of curiosity and sees the name of Kevin. The King realizes that this is the work of that juvenile nerd and not a scared sponge, cynical octopus, adamant squirrel and greedy crab. ' ' KING JELLYFISH: Kevin!!!!!! ' ' Kevin pops out stupidly. ' ' KEVIN: WHAT?! Oh wait.. Fishpaste. ' ' King Jellyfish stings the nerdy pickle as he screams in new pains never imagined before. ' ' The scene jumps to the King removing all rocks to prevent this from happening again. The Jelly Spotters have arrived and free the four friends. Kevin is rushed off to the Hospital nothing more than a red gum drop shaped pickle in pain. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Thank you Jelly Spotters for saving us! ' ' JELLY SPOTTER: Meep meep. Kevin's a dork. ' ' KEVIN: I heard that! ' ' He gets stung by a little jellyfish and is then driven away by the paramedics. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Well, lesson learned, never get revenge, it won’t make you better than the person who got on your nerves. ' ' SANDY: Since when did you get on his bad side before? ' ' SPONGEBOB: I have no idea. ' ' SQUIDWARD: He's a nutcase. ' ' MR.KRABS: Since he refused to pay up, that seems correct. ' ' SPONGEBOB: There is still one question though. ' ' JELLY SPOTTER: Meep meep. What is it? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Where did Jeffrey Jellyfish take Patrick? ' ' SANDY(breaks the fourth wall): I guess yall will never know. ' ' A scene however proves her wrong. Jeffrey Jellyfish has brought Patrick to his rock. Patrick looks like he was scarred for life. Jeffrey then picks Patrick up and begin dunking him head first into his own toilet. ' ' PATRICK: What did I do to deserve this?!!!!! Category:SquidwardTentacles35